Unintentional Feelings
by SmoothNinjaAMVEp3
Summary: Hinata has just been kicked out of the Hyuuga Manor at 17 yrs old. Where can she go? She decides to take refuge at her best friend’s house, Sasuke. He has a 3 bedroom apartment. What happens though when he unintentionally develops feelings for her? What h
1. Apartment Switch

Unintentional Feelings

Hinata has just been kicked out of the Hyuuga Manor at 17 yrs old. Where can she go?? She decides to take refuge at her best friend's house, Sasuke. He has a 3 bedroom apartment. What happens though when he unintentionally develops feelings for her? What happens when Gaara comes into the picture? What happens when Hinata meets another guy from her work? Not sure what the pairing will be?? SasuxHinaxGaara... maybe??? Or HinaxOC... ?

Apartment Switch

**Normal POV**

"That's it! I'm throwing you out of the house! You worthless piece of rubbish! I don't ever want to see you at this place again. GET OUT!" Hiashi yelled at Hinata.

Choking on a sob, Hinata replied "But, I -hic- have no -hic- where else to..."

"- I REALLY DON'T CARE! JUST PACK YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!"

Hinata, tears still running down her face, ran out of her father's study to the nearest phone.

She picked it up and dialled Sasuke's number.

Sasuke is Hinata's best friends since elementary school. They do everything together.

Ring... ring... ring...

Sasu: Hello, it's Sasuke here.

Hina: -hic- Sasuke...

Sasu: Hinata... What's wrong?

Hina: I just -hic- got kicked out of my house.

Sasu: Okay. How about you stay at my house? I'll come over to help you pack.

Hina: Yeah... -hic- I'm not so sure...

Sasu: Don't worry... I'll come over now.

Hina: No! I mean... you don't have to.

Sasu: I already told you not to worry.

Hina: But I-

Beep... beep... beep...

About 5 hrs of packing later...

"How much longer, until you have to get out?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Oh..." Hinata replied glancing at her watch. "Um... around 2 hours, since we have until 5 to leave. It's now 3 o' clock."

"Good. We'll be finished by then."

"I just remembered. Sasuke... What are we having for dinner?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh... I uh... forgot about that." Sasuke chuckled.

"I know... we can have take-out." Hinata suggested.

"Or maybe we can go out and have dinner somewhere fancy." Sasuke said.

"Well... as long as it's not too fancy." Hinata sighed.

"Don't worry. I know a good place to go to. It's not too far from where I live either."

"Fine..." Hinata responded.

"So..." Sasuke started off another conversation.

"How's studying been lately?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh... Not bad. And yourself?" Hinata asked back.

"Yeah... Okay... I guess." Sasuke responded. "I think I'll be finished soon."_I hope._ Sasuke mentally added.

"Then you'll be able to concentrate on your job, ne?" Hinata asked.

"Mm... I will won't I." Sasuke said.

"Well, I think we're done." Hinata suddenly said. "We're 1 and half hours early."

"Yeah. The quicker we leave the more time you will get to settle in."

"Mm... Let's go then." Hinata stated. She then started to pull two suitcases after her. Sasuke did the same and had grabbed two of her remaining suitcases (AN- I don't think I would be able to use only 4 suitcases for my clothes). She only had to bring clothes since Sasuke already had a couch and bed for her to sleep in.

Sasuke's limo was at the front of the Hyuuga Manor parked waiting for the both of them. The driver automatically stepped out after seeing them come out of the front door. He helped them load the suitcases in the limousine.

Sasuke was already sitting inside the limo. Hinata then remembered something.

Hinata asked "I have to bid Neji a farewell. Can you wait for about 5 minutes?"

"Yeah... Just hurry up." Sasuke replied.

Hinata hurriedly ran through the gates of the mansion, through the front door and up the stairs towards Neji's room.

She heard giggles coming from his room. Hinata ever so quietly opened the door to find...

* * *

Haha... cliffhanger. Tell me who it will be... Anyway I'll put the next ne up soon enough. Started school. What a Drag... So much homework. So tell me who you think it will be. 


	2. Settling In I See

**Unintentional Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing [forgot to put this in my 1st chappie

Hinata has just been kicked out of the Hyuuga Manor at 17 yrs old. Where can she go?? She decides to take refuge at her best friend's house, Sasuke. He has a 3 bedroom apartment. What happens though when he unintentionally develops feelings for her? What happens when Gaara comes into the picture? Or will Hinata fall for another guy from her work? Not sure what the pairing will be?? SasuxHinaxGaara... maybe??? Or HinaxOC... ?

**Settling in I see**

Previously:

Sasuke was already sitting inside the limo. Hinata then remembered something.

Hinata asked "I have to bid Neji a farewell. Can you wait for about 5 minutes?"

"Yeah... Just hurry up." Sasuke replied.

Hinata hurriedly ran through the gates of the mansion, through the front door and up the stairs towards Neji's room.

She heard giggles coming from his room. Hinata ever so quietly opened the door to find...

* * *

Hinata's POV 

... Lee ( only joking... Hehe I can only imagine how your face looks right now... Anyway...)

...Ino. She was sitting on his lap on the bed making out as if there was no tomorrow.

"What...?" I said more to myself. I couldn't really believe that INO would be sitting there, but I don't really care right now. I just want to get away from this hellhole.

Hearing this Ino suddenly looked at me then broke their passionate kiss. Neji then looked at her questioningly while following her gaze.

His eyes ended up on me.

I stood there for what seemed to be eternity but was only about a minute.

I suddenly started talking to break the ice.

"So... uh... I'm here to bid you goodbye Neji-kun." I ran up towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Ino obviously hadn't been informed since she looked up at me confused.

"Don't worry, Ino. Neji-kun will inform you about it. I'm not going far anyway so you can still come and visit me." Hinata directed her statement towards Ino.

"Yeah, I'll come and visit you once I find out what's going on." Ino said.

"I'll see you around, ne, Neji-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Mm..." was his subtle reply.

"Well, bye, Neji-kun and Ino-chan. Oh... and don't forget to use protection just in case." Hinata said teasingly. "Hopefully you won't go that far though."

Ino's eyes widened when she heard this. I thought her eyes would have popped out of her head.

"Only joking," I let out a chuckle while I said that. I bid farewell. "Well... Ja ne"

After saying that, I ran out of the room and quickly jumped into the car.

Normal POV

"That took you a while..." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke had always had a soft spot for Hinata and would always forgive her whenever she did something wrong.

"Gomen" Hinata apologized.

"Let's just get going..." Sasuke beckoned to the driver.

It was a 10 minute silent drive to Hinata's new house. They stepped out of the limo and strode towards the door.

The driver helped the duo unpack their luggage and wheeled it up to the front door.

The driver opened the door and let Hinata and Sasuke enter.

"Welcome to your new home" Sasuke said.

The apartment was quite big, since his parents were THE UCHIHA's. When Sasuke said that he wanted to move out it was like a catastrophe. But they ended the dispute where Sasuke got to move out into an apartment of his parent's [namely his mother's choice. He ended up living only a few blocks away from his teary eyed mother, not – caring dad and a brother.

When you first enter the apartment you think WOW! It had a small corridor, with a nice living room and television. On the right hand side was the kitchen with a 6 seater dining table. The apartment consisted of 3 bedrooms, practically next to each other. It also had a toilet at the far end of the bedrooms.

So, it was BIG!! For one person.

Sasuke helped Hinata bring her luggage into her new room. She brought the belongings into her own room and set them aside, next to the bedside table. Sasuke came in, with the rest of her luggage, also placing it next to her other bags.

* * *

They both went to the kitchen, starting dinner. (?)

"What are we eating for dinner?" Sasuke asked, ravenously.

"It all depends what you have here," Hinata replied.

She then went through all the cupboards, pulling out random items, while Sasuke watched her every move.

"Um…" Hinata mumbled to herself, starting the stove.

"Are we having pasta?" Sasuke inquired, still famished from driving all the way to the Hyuuga mansion and back. He peeked at the ingredients set out on the kitchen bench: pasta, pasta sauce, onion and mince.

"Yep," Hinata said, "Can you help me with the onion? Just dice it into little pieces."

Sasuke nodded before setting to work.

They worked in practically silence, except for the few instructions Hinata ordered Sasuke once in a while.

-:- After cooking -:-

"How's school been?"

"Ok… I guess. How's your first year of university been?"

"It's been hard and I've so much studying to do, but I'll adjust." Sasuke replied.

Throughout the whole eating time, Sasuke would often glance at his best friend, knowing that she must have had it rough with her father. Her eyes were puffy, form all the crying she done. Her shoulder-length hair covering the frame of her face and her bangs slightly in the way of her beautiful pallid eyes of hers.

_I just want to come over there and hug __her. She__ looks so cute sitting there. As friends only__…__ I think. _Sasuke thought to himself. He then went into the bathroom to have a shower, leaving Hinata to eat the rest of her dinner, alone.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Hinata to slightly jump.

She walked to the door and opened it slightly, and there stood…

* * *

Haha… I'm not really sure what to put here now, but I think I'll come up with something. Sorry if you thought this was boring. 

If you have any ideas how to thicken the plot, your suggestions are welcome.

Thank you very much for reading.

I'll try to update soon.


End file.
